Abandoned
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Brennan never really got to break down on "Bones" after Booth took a bullet for her. So, this is my take on it.


****This story just came to me the other day after I realized that Brennan never got a break down scene. We all know she isn't heartless, and how much Booth meant to her. This may be OOC, but it is one of my first attempts at writing Brennan. I don't write her very well.

First off, I'd like to thank and dedicate this story to the amazing person who Beta'd this for me: Avaniheath. Thanks for your help, Avani! It was extremely valuable and appreciated greatly!

Now, I'd like for you to enjoy!

* * *

**Abandoned**

In the past three hours, Temperance Brennan's life had gone to hell. It started with a simple action: Booth stood up. Then, she heard the gunshot. She saw him stumble as the bullet pierced his shoulder and affected his balance. She saw his head look down as he glanced at the spot where the bullet hit before watching him fall backwards. She heard, rather than felt, the microphone slip out of her hands when it landed on the stage. She went down to her partner's side; her only concern was for him.

She looked up and saw Pam Nunan training the gun on her. Brennan grabbed Booth's discarded FBI weapon and pulled the trigger with trained precision. Her aim was perfect, and the fatal shot tore through Pam's throat. She turned back to the man that had saved her life, and she pressed her hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It almost seemed like the bleeding increased once her hands were on his chest. Her hands were covered with his blood, and she was trying to get him to stay focused, to stay awake, but he was losing too much blood. His eyes closed, and she fought hard to keep tears at bay, to remain rational in order to save her partner.

She did everything she could think of to keep him alive until the paramedics got there. She followed behind them as they rushed Booth to the back of the ambulance. She froze as they got to they ambulance, though, and didn't recover until it looked like they were about to shut the door.

"Can I ride with him?" she asked, sounding so weak in her own ears as compared to how she usually sounded.

"Of course," they let her into the ambulance.

For the next hour, she sat, being forced to wait in the hospital's waiting room while Booth was in surgery. The entire Jeffersonian team and Sweets tensed every time the door opened, but nobody came over to their group until the first hour of hell had passed.

"Are you Agent Booth's friends?" the doctor looked at their group, tense with worry.

He rubbed his temple slightly, and his shoulders were hunched. It appeared that he was trying to tell himself that he could do this.

"Yes," Cam answered for them all.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Agent Booth didn't make it through his surgery. He suffered a pneumothorax that was caught too late. I'm so sorry."

With those words, Brennan felt a little bit of herself die. She knew, rationally speaking, that a piece of her couldn't die because of words, but it felt like somebody had ripped her still beating heart out.

"No. Booth isn't dead! He's not! You're wrong!" she heard herself saying; her voice grew louder and more enraged as she refused to accept what the doctor told them.

"Dr. Brennan," Caroline Julian's voice came from behind them, and Brennan turned to look, but she still stood her ground. "The doctor's not lying, Cherie," Caroline said tearfully. "Booth is dead."

"I want to see Booth," Brennan rebuffed Caroline's reassurance stubbornly, refusing to accept that he's gone.

"They're only letting family see him. I'm sorry, Cherie."

Cam and Angela had long since sunk into their seats, tears streaming down their faces. Hodgins and Zack both looked utterly stunned, and Sweets looked as if someone had struck him with lightening. Brennan stood there as reality started to sink in. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the hospital.

~*~BONES~*~

It wasn't until three days later that the dam broke. Brennan was working in her office when Angela came in and sat down. The door was still open, and they could hear the music coming over the sound system.

_"Girls just wanna have fun!"_ the system cried.

Brennan looked at the sound system with horror before bolting out the door. Angela followed her, and she caught up to Brennan pretty quickly. Brennan was sobbing against her car.

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela hurried over to Brennan and pulled her into her arms.

"I love him, Angela. I really love him. And, he's gone. He may not have done it intentionally, but he abandoned me," she cried into Angela's embrace.

"Shh, shh, Sweetie. It's okay. Shh," Angela rocked her and stroked her hair.

"I love him. I love him," Temperance Brennan cried for her crushed heart, because logically she knew that he heart was a muscle and therefore could not be broken. She cried for losing her best friend and partner. She cried for the fact that the one person who had stayed had eventually abandoned her, even though he promised that he would never do so.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please don't read and run! Reviews are amazing!


End file.
